The Prince's Princess
by PeachyLana
Summary: Bra begins to feel a strange attraction to Vegeta
1. Default Chapter

**The Prince's Princess**

**Author's Note**: If you don't want to read a sexual story about Vegeta and Bra then stop right now. I don't care to hear how awful you think this situation is, and please realize that they're not real!

Bra ran into her house followed by her two closest friends, Pan and Marron. She was excited for the night before her, since it was her sixteenth birthday.

"Pan-chan, this is your first sleepover, and I promise it'll be the best!" The blue haired girl grinned excitedly. Pan nodded a bit overwhelmed as she as she usually was in the vast Capsule Corporation.

As the three girls walked down the hallway to Bra's bedroom, Vegeta was exiting the Gravity Room in sweatpants and a wife beater. Marron and Pan instantly moved as far to the opposite side of the hall as possible. Marron's cheeks flushed and Pan felt her stomach turn in knots. Bra stopped with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Papa!" He ignored her and kept walking past her slightly brushing her shoulder. Bra frowned, "Papa!" He kept walking away, confusing her. That wasn't how he usually acted around her.

"What happened to Vegeta?" Marron almost stuttered her words.

"He looks so..different," Pan added.

"Oh! Yeah, I told him to shave and stuff," She turned to her friends, who looked quite flustered. She found her self smirking, "I guess I can't blame you guys, he is hot."

The look on Marron and Pan's faces made her laugh. "Come on, we've got a full night of fun."

Pan and Marron followed behind, "Did she just say she Vegeta was hot?" The blond whispered.

Unfortunately for Bra, her two friends ended up falling asleep around midnight. The blue haired girl was about to give in and go to sleep, but decided to get a late night snack. As she walked into the kitchen in her pajama shorts and tank top she saw the light on. She peeked into the kitchen to see her older brother already raiding the fridge.

"Trunks," she said with a smile, "Leave me anything?"

Trunks turned with some leftovers, his face was flushed and sweaty, "I guess you can have some."

"Training?" She took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, me and Otosan."

"Where is he?" She looked around.

"Still going." He took a bite out of the leftover pizza.

"Trunks, Papa's been acting strange around me. Is he mad at me?"

"He hasn't said anything to me." Trunks watched his sister look dejectedly at the table. "Bra, you know him and his moods. Looks like your party ended a little early."

Vegeta entered wordlessly to get a drink form the fridge. Bra watched him from behind. He wasn't wearing a shirt and just some black pants, and her eyes wandered from the back of his muscular neck down the smooth olive skinned back to his hips, which the pants gently hugged. When he turned back she quickly turned her head. She felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach

"Bra, are you okay? You look sick?" Trunks looked at her with concern.

"I'm fine," She looked up with a usual bright smile and stood up. "I think I'm going to sleep."

"Kay, Night."

Bra looked to Vegeta, he stared at her, and she uncomfortably turned away.

"Night Trunks," she whispered.

Bra ran down to her room forgetting that there were two other people asleep on the floor. She went into her bathroom and sat with her head in her hands. "What the hell was that?" She realized she looked him over, and saw an amazing body. "This is so wrong." Bra pulled her long blue hair back, and took a deep breath. She tried to push the thoughts of him away, but couldn't, and how could she? He hadn't aged a bit, not a wrinkle in his smooth skin, and he still had his wild black hair. She ended up lying in bed for hours unable to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prince's Princess**

**Ch.2**

Bulma set the table for breakfast awaiting the rest of her very hungry Saiyan-jin family. Bra staggered downstairs with barely any sleep for the third night in a row. She didn't even bother changing from pajamas.

"Sweetie? You look horrible!" Bulma noticed her daughter getting more and more distracted. Bra stared at her pancakes with her head resting on her hand.

"Morning!" Trunks was upbeat, and took a seat opposite of his sister.

"Good Morning, Trunks," Bulma smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown. "Where's your father?"

Bra knew where he was. He was waiting for her to leave. The avoidance was obvious to her now, and she sighed. Maybe he somehow figured out her dirty thoughts. She pushed herself up and left without a word.

"Trunks, what's wrong with her?" Bulma worriedly looked after her daughter. Bra walked, head down back upstairs and slammed into a rock hard surface. She almost fell back down the stairs, but a hard grip on her arm stopped her. She looked up to see that it was Vegeta she ran into.

"Watch it," he growled and moved her aside. She felt her anger rising, and stomped back to her bedroom.

"What is his problem?!" She shouted throwing her stuffed animals across the room. She noticed one of the furry animals was embedded in the wall. She pulled out her favorite outfit that bought a while ago, but had yet to wear.

Vegeta turned and watched Bra run after their encounter. 'Why does she wear those pajamas?' He found himself looking down at her cleavage when he grasped her arm, and watched her ass from behind as she left. He found the past few days getting worse and worse. What were the odds that his daughter would end up looking exactly like his wife? It was surreal, and as Bulma aged more and more he stayed the same. Bra looked like a teenage version of his wife, and being attracted to that wasn't something sick.

"Fucking planet," he muttered as he walked into the kitchen for breakfast. As he ate his thoughts went back to life on Vegeta-sei, and how it wasn't uncommon for his thoughts. Living on Earth for so long caused some social etiquette to rub off.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

The prince raised his eyes.

"Have you noticed Bra? She keeps acting so strangely."

Trunks decided to throw his two cents in, "She's sixteen, they go through crazy phases."

"Do you think it's a guy?" Bulma began to think, "Maybe Goten."

Vegeta nearly choked on pancakes, "What?!"

"Vegeta calm down! Oh, I almost forgot, I have to go out tonight for a meeting a few hours away. If it runs late I'll probably crash at a hotel. Sorry about that, Vegeta."

"Why the hell do I care?"

"Tonight's a full moon," she said with a smile.

Trunks made a disgusted face, "Come on, I'm trying to eat."

The full moon affected anyone with Saiyan-jin blood, but with Vegeta it seemed moreso.

"I'll manage," he internally thought differently, and hoped Bra would go out with her dumb friends.

Bra hung up the phone with Marron, after deciding not to go out, but even Trunks was going out with them. She felt different today, there was something in the air she couldn't put her finger on. 'Maybe I should go. At least for a little bit. If I go out I'll be distracted and not thinking these…thoughts.'

Trunks dropped his wet towel from the shower on his bedroom floor and began going through drawers of clothing. His bedroom door creaked open.

"Trunks?" Bra asked peeking inside.

"What?! Bra, don't you knock!" He grasped the towel and glared, red-faced at his sister.

"Sorry 'bout that," slightly giggling. She opened the door wide showing her new outfit for the night. Her brother's eyes went wide.

"Where did you get that? You know Papa won't let you leave the house in that!"

Bra fixed the red headband in her hair, "He won't say anything to me." She twirled around, "So? What do you think?"

Trunks wiped the wet purple hair out of his face, "Can I change, please?!"

She frowned and placed her hands on her hips, "Answer me!"

"It looks kind of slutty. I mean high boots, a miniskirt, and your stomach showing, not to mention those things on your arms. People will think you're easy."

He waited for her to scream curses at him, but she only smiled.

"Hurry the hell up so we can go," Bra shut the door and walked back to her bedroom. She sat at her desk and ended up staring at the computer screen. There was a part of her that wanted Vegeta to see her, and another part that was terrified. She stopped mid-thought as something distracted her. It was the same as earlier, the air seemed heavier, and she was taking deeper breaths.

"What the hell?" She felt her forehead with her palm, "I don't feel sick."

A loud pounding on her door made her jump in her chair. "Come on, Bra I'm leaving!" Trunks shouted from the other side.

Bra anxiously followed Trunks down the hallways, she paid attention to Vegeta's ki as it moved throughout the building, hoping they would make it out without him seeing her. 'Wait. He's been avoiding me. I shouldn't have to worry.' She relaxed as reason took over and prepared for a fun night out.


	3. Chapter 3

****

For the record, I don't hate V/B stories. It's just that there's so damn many, and a lot are the same thing over and over. It's nice to do something different and even a little twisted just to shake things up. I mostly wrote a Vegeta/Bra story because there's so few (I think I came across two).

Prince's Princess

Chapter 3

Vegeta sighed in relief as Bra and Trunks left. He leaned against the wall; a hand ran through his black hair. His heavy breaths echoed down the empty hallway. It was worse than he thought it would be. He seriously considered blowing up the damn moon, but a new more distressing thought hit him.

Bra was never affected by the moon before, because she hadn't matured enough, but there's a chance she will be affected by it soon. It would make sense that he would be even more drawn to a Saiyan-jin female under the moon's effect than a human woman.

Vegeta pushed himself angrily off the wall with a growl. "I have control. This is merely an annoyance!" As he walked down the hallway with a scowl on his face, his ki crackled around his body.

Pan, Marron, and Goten were already at the club when the brother and sister arrived. Trunks walked up to the bouncer with a wad of cash. Being one of richest families in the world allowed some perks, including getting some very under aged friends into a club.

When they walked in the music was almost deafening, and the lighting was dark save for some multicolored lights. Bra eyed the bar and began to make her way over there, but a hard grip on her arm stopped her.

Trunks held on to his little sister tightly, "Bra, don't go crazy over there!" He shouted over the techno music.

"I'll be fine!"

"If Papa finds out you've been drinking he'll kill me!"

Bra smiled, and Trunks reluctantly let her go. She ran off with Marron and Pan, leaving him with Goten.

Goten's eyes followed Bra carefully. "Wow, that's an outfit!"

Trunks groaned, "I'm going to have to watch her all night!"

Bra took her drink in hand, and sat at a table with the other girls. She took a sip of her drink as Marron already pointed out some attractive guys.

"Oh, look at that guy, Pan! He's staring right at you," Marron elbowed the shy dark-haired girl who only blushed.

"I don't think it's me he's looking at."

Her head felt a little fuzzy, and she narrowed her eyes trying to concentrate on the conversation of the two girls with her. But the damn music, the bass vibrated in her chest and she felt her body relax. Her breaths were heavy again and closed her eyes trying to understand these weird feelings. A chill ran up her body causing her to shudder.

"Bra?"

Her blue eyes flew open, and she saw her friends staring at her.

"Are you okay?" Pan was concerned.

"Yeah! I was just relaxing," she took another sip of her drink, but her hand was shaking. As the girls went back to talking again, Bra could no longer hear them, she just heard the music around her. She didn't even notice Trunks and Goten take seats next to her.

Trunks noticed her vacant look, "How many have you had, Bra?"

"What?" She turned to him. "I…I just had one."

"It's true," Pan said.

"Here have the rest of mine," Trunks pushed the glass to her and glared at Marron. "That's the last time I take your advice and get a cosmopolitan. A guy can't carry around a pink drink!"

The blond laughed, "Goten doesn't have a problem with it."

Goten looked around confused, "What? It tastes good."

Bra tasted the drink and still feeling weird, she began wanting to go home.

"Hey, isn't it a full moon tonight? I thought your Saiyan-jins get all horny and stuff," Marron said with a sly smile.

"I don't even notice it anymore," Trunks said as he pushed some purple locks out of his face.

"I never noticed it," Goten said confused on the subject.

"It's apparently different for everyone. Like Papa, he…most definitely notices it."

Bra sat silent, was this what she was feeling? She sighed in relief, now realizing she wasn't going crazy.

"Vegeta can't control himself on a full moon, huh?" Marron laughed. "I guess your mom must like that."

"Shut up!" Trunks shouted, not wanting to think about his parents' sex lives, although he's heard a lot of it though bedroom walls.

Bra's lips formed a smirk before she even realized. She sipped the liquid as looked across room in a trace. Her mind was on the thoughts she tried to avoid. What was he doing? Training maybe, in a tight outfit… No, just pants and no shirt. She thought of the sweat that ran down the muscular body. She wanted to taste his skin. She gasped at the thought, which brought her back to the club. She found herself panting, her heart was pounding in her chest, and she found her mind clear from the thoughts of society's wants. Instead she felt a hunger in her, and her body was going to get the man that she wanted.

"You know, Marron, with the way you've been going on about Vegeta, I think you want him."

Marron was shocked at Bra's words, and especially devilish look in her blue eyes and smirk on her lips. And why was she calling him by his name? But before she could reply, the blue haired girl continued.

"I've seen the way you blush when he enters a room," she shifted in her chair and uncrossed her legs watching her friend's face. "Much like you're doing now."

"Ugh. Are you serious?" Trunks grimaced at the thought of his young female friends drooling over his father.

Marron was unconsciously twisting one of her long, blond pigtails, "So maybe I do think he's attractive, so does Pan."

Bra smiled, involuntarily licking her lips. She wasn't crazy. They all wanted him despite the age or who he was. Yes, she heard the stories of the dark prince. Especially, now in some other state of mind, the thought of how evil he was and she wished to see that side of him. There was a chance to see that dark side of him, and she bit her lip in anticipation.

"Trunks, I'm not feeling so good. I think I'm going to go home." She knew she did a horrible job at that, but couldn't get the damn smile off her face.

"Oh, but you just got here!" Goten's hand on her shoulder gave her another chill. She smiled at the cute Saiyan-jin, knowing that he wanted her, but she had other plans in mind for tonight.

"If I go home tonight and rest, then I'll be better to go out tomorrow," she stood swinging her purse over her shoulder, and began to leave.

"Hey, wait!" Trunks grasped the keys out of his pocket. "Don't you need these?"

"It's just a few blocks away."

"You can't walk home at this time of night," Trunks was shocked at the stupidity of her words.

"Trunks, despite what you may think I do have some power. It may not be comparable to you, but I can easily take out human men."

"Alright, just call me once you get there, okay?"

"Got it," she kissed her brother on the cheek, said her goodbyes, and walked out into the summer night air.

The walk would do her good. She looked up at the clear night sky, her eyes slowly drifted toward the full moon. A shudder finally brought her back to her mission. She needed the time to think of what the hell she was going to do once she got home. What if he tried to ignore her? Or flat out refused her? She shook her head to rid the thoughts. As she walked closer to the Capsule Corporation she felt drunk or drugged as her vision became slightly fuzzy and she felt her desire for him rising. As she rounded the corner and saw the building, she felt like she was being enveloped in a blanket of lust and need. Bra broke out into a run, and her thoughts became more jumbled. The plan went out the window, not that there was a plan to begin with.

The Saiyan-jin girl flung her front door open, but she was only met with darkness. It seemed that every light in the entire Capsule Corporation was off. She only smiled, dropped her stuff to the floor, and began her search. Her breath accelerated as she walked down the dark hallways, with one hand running along the wall as her eyes adjusted to the blackness.

'Where is he?' She peeked into the darkened gravity room, and then wandered to the other side of the house to his bedroom. Bra narrowed her eyes, 'He better not be hiding from me,' but she calmed herself and closed her eyes, trying to focus on his ki. She opened her blue eyes with a sigh; she couldn't feel anything. Slowly she wandered to her room, and stopped in the middle of the hallway. She was finding it hard to see through her watery eyes. A hot breath in her ear caused her head to snap up and her eyes widen. She spun around, but saw nothing. Bra squinted into the darkness, unsure if she imagined it. She inhaled deeply catching his scent in the air. 'Is he playing with me?' She growled in frustration; she wasn't in the mood for games now.

Bra jumped as her arms were grasped from behind, pulling her back up against the rock hard surface of Vegeta's chest. She was stiff, suddenly unable to figure out what to do.

"What are you doing?" His deep voice against her ear, made her exhale sharply.

She quickly regained composure, and tilted her head back a little to get closer to him, "You know what I'm here for."

Vegeta smirked, amused at her trying to be strong. He grasped her wrists in one hand and pushed her forward up against the wall eliciting a gasp from the girl.

"Hey, that hurt!" She struggled, but Vegeta slightly increased his pressure on her wrists, causing her to moan.

Bra was unsure what would happen next, she couldn't see anything with her cheek pressed against the drywall.

Vegeta eyed her little red outfit, shocked that she actually went out in it. He licked his lips, knowing he pissed her off greatly and let her bruised hands go.

Released, Bra spun around furious, but the anger was forgotten as she was face to face with him. First, she eyed his body, and it was exactly as she wanted him. He only wore some loose black workout pants; his chest and abs were lightly glistening with sweat. Bra decided it was time to act, and she pounced on him, her legs wrapped around his hips.

Vegeta was shocked at her aggressiveness as her lips eagerly kissed his, and her perfectly manicured nails dug into his shoulders. He allowed her tongue to invade his mouth, almost laughing at her desperation. His hands were occupied holding her up, and he gently began to squeeze her ass, causing her to moan into his mouth.

He carried her slowly to the guest bedroom door, which he promptly kicked in. Vegeta broke away from the kiss, still tasting the alcohol in her mouth, and dropped her on the bed. Bra pulled him back down to her, unable to get enough of his kiss, but Vegeta's mouth moved to her neck. She moaned as she felt his teeth sink into her flesh, her legs wrapped around his ass, as she involuntarily pushed her hips upwards to his, causing her red miniskirt to ride up to her waist.

Bra bit her lip in frustration. She wanted to moan his name; she didn't want to call him Papa right now. His hand slid up her thigh, as his mouth moved lower down to her collarbone. His hands tugged at her panties, and Bra arched her back letting him get rid off them. Vegeta's next move was to get ride of the small red top, but Bra was far ahead of him, and tossed it over her head. She pulled off her red arm sleeves, then kneeled up and placed both hands on Vegeta's chest. Bra looked up into his onyx eyes with her bright blue ones, and saw him smirk. She pushed him as hard as she could, causing him to fall onto his back on the bed. She smiled at his confused expression, and straddled his hips then slowly lowered herself down to him.

Vegeta fought a shiver as he felt Bra's tongue slide down his neck, followed by light kisses up to his ear.

"Vegeta," she whispered slowly, and noticed him inhale sharply at the use of his name. "I need you right now, Ouji-sama." Her hand trailed down his abs to his pants, and she slowly slipped a hand inside, but was stopped by his vice-like grip on her wrist, and she was suddenly flipped back onto her back. His mouth devoured hers, as he spread her legs. She wondered how he took off his pants so fast, but that thought was fleeting as she felt his cock begin to push into her. Bra gasped and held tightly on to the prince's neck, who began to find it hard to breathe. He took her hands from around his neck and held them to the bed as he was finally able to push himself completely inside, then he looked down at Bra who looked slightly in pain.

"You alright?" Vegeta asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course," Her voice slightly shook.

"That's my girl," he smiled and kissed her deeply as began to thrust into her.

It took Bra a second to get used to, she was completely shocked by how huge he felt inside of her. And she couldn't help the noises that came out of her mouth. She moaned and whimpered in ecstasy and glistened in sweat.

Meanwhile, Vegeta's eyes were shut tight, trying to hold back his orgasm. She was incredibly tight, and her red leather boots locked around the back of his legs. Her grasp on his biceps became more and more painful. He opened his eyes to see his little girl with her blue hair splayed on the pillow and her eyes closed tight. He suddenly felt the nails once again pierce hi sskin, but it was accompanied a cry.

"Oh! Oh! Vegeta, yes!" She moaned uncontrollably and came arching her back. Vegeta let her cries pull him over the edge as he came inside of her, panting and slightly trembling. He let himself fall beside her on the bed. Bra kissed him lovingly, and Vegeta gently pulled her up against him.

"I love you," Bra sighed with a smile.

"I love you too."

"Can we do this again?" She whispered it, afraid of the answer.

Vegeta said nothing and just stared at the ceiling.

"Whenever your mother's out of town and there's a full moon."

Bra smiled. She was smart enough to figure out a way to get her mother out of the house for one day a month.

The next morning Bra came skipping down the stairs for breakfast. Bulma was still making breakfast, even though she just arrived home. Trunks sat with his head in his hands at the kitchen table.

"Good Morning!" She happily exclaimed to her mother and brother.

"Good Morning, Bra-chan. You're in a good mood today," Bulma was happy to see her daughter in such good spirits.

"Uhh! Can you please be more quiet," Trunks groaned.

Bulma put her hands on her hips, "Trunks, that's what you get for going out and drinking all night."

Bra took a seat next to her hung-over brother, and smiled brightly as Vegeta walked in.

"Morning, Papa," She smiled.

He only made a soft sound of acknowledgement, causing Bra to almost blush. At least he was acting back to normal, but she had to be careful about staring at him too much around the rest of her family. She eyed the calendar and began her plotting for the next full moon.

****

I hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot.


End file.
